


[PODFIC] The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation

by scifigrl47, twilight_imp_626



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Bot-Feels, Gen, History, M/M, Podfic, Things are Happening Behind the Scenes, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_imp_626/pseuds/twilight_imp_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of scifigrl47's The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation]</p>
<p>When Tony Stark was seventeen years old, he built his first AI. On that day, he ceased to be his father's creation, and became a creating force in his own right.</p>
<p>That one act likely saved his life, and not always in the most obvious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401961) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> My first try at podficcing, and the progress will be slow since I'm in school, but I hope you all enjoy. I only hope the author of this wonderful story will be satisfied with it.

MP3 available at

Mediafire: http://www.mediafire.com/?53yhikkdkd3826n


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [It was brought to my attention that there was a little mistake at the beginning of the chapter when I originally uploaded it, some of the words slurred together a little. I've been having this problem often during recording, and thought I had caught and corrected them all before. Anyway, if you downloaded Chapter 2 before, please download this corrected version. Sorry!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for discussions of PTSD and slightly disturbing imagery

Mediafire MP3: http://www.mediafire.com/?9psskak4hx1p178


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so sorry for my ridiculously long absence. I had a ton of things happen IRL that I won't go into here (because it would be long and boring, and not what you all came here for), but I've finally gotten back to working on this. Actually hashed out most of this chapter in one day.
> 
> Anyway, you can expect the remaining chapters over the next month or so. I'm going to have this completely done before Otakon (August 9 - 11), where I will once again be meeting our fave fic writer, scifigrl47, in person (and this time I'll have something other to say than just "I'm such a huge fan, your fics give me feeeeeeeeeeeeels!)
> 
> P.S. I'm making a Dummy plushie to take to Otakon as well!

** Chapter 3  **

MP3 link: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q2t48pkrgdyhegf/act_of_creation_chapter_3_final.mp3


End file.
